(AkaKuro) 100 : 50 Oneshot Sequel
by Lee SH114
Summary: Orang yang sempurna tidak akan selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang sempurna, Tuhan itu adil orang yang sempurna akan mendapatkan orang yang belum bisa sempurna hingga mereka bersatu dan menjadi satu kesempurnaan.
1. Chapter 1

_**100 : 50**_

_**Author : Lee Se11y4**_

_**Genre : Romance , Comedy etc**_

_**Leght : Oneshot**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Cast : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Other Cast : Kiseki No Sedai ( Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Muraskibara)**_

Klub Basket SMP Teikou. Tim yang sangat kuat dengan lebih dari seratus anggota dan juara turnamen Nasional tiga kali berturut-turut. Dalam catatan cemerlang tersebut ada lima orang pemain berbakat yang kehebatanya hanya bisa di temukan setiap sepuluh tahun sekali yang sering di sebut sebagai Kiseki no Sedai, tapi ada isu lain tentang Kiseki no Sedai. Tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun, tidak ada catatan permainan, ada satu anggota lain yang di akui oleh lima pemain berbakat tersebut. Anggota bayangan keenam.

Beberapa hari setelah turnamen Nasional yang menjadi kemenangan tim Basket Teikou, para pemain di beri beberapa hari liburan sebelum memasuki musim panas dan mengadakan lomba kembali. Tapi, kali ini mereka malah akan menempuh ujian sekolah. Setidaknya kali ini mereka bisa fokus untuk belajar dan menadapatkan nilai yang memuaskan.

"Heh! Akashicchi, kenapa jadi seperti ini?" teriak Kise sambil berdiri. Murid Teikou yang melihat dan mendengar Kise hanya bisa menonton sambil menunjukan wajah heran.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan _'kenapa jadi seperti ini'_ Ryouta?" tanya Akashi.

"Kenapa pemain perlombaan musim panas harus di akumulasi dari nilai?" Kise mulai memberontak.

"Tidak masalah jika harus mendaptkan nilai 6" ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan cemilanya.

"_Iie_ (tidak), nilai harus di atas 6, minimal kalian harus mendapatkan nilai 7." kalimat tegas Akashi membuat Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine dan juga Kuroko melebarkan mata.

"Jangan bercanda Akashi! Mana mungkin kita bisa memiliki nilai 7 di semua mata pelajaran ujian nanti?" Aomine mulai protes.

"Itulah tujuan pertamaku, agar kalian belajar dan unggul dalam dua hal sekaligus." perkataan Akashi memang terlihat kejam tapi, ini demi mereka semua. Unggul dalam olahraga tapi tidak dalam bidang akademis, mungkin bagi Akashi itu muda tapi, untuk ke empat orang yang nilainya selalu di bawa rata-rata akan semakin sulit.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Midorima menikmati makan siangnya. Di depan midorima ada gantungan kunci bola, _lucky item_nya hari ini.

"Midorimacchi, tidak keberatan karena memang Midorimacchi dan Akashicchi bisa dalam dua hal tersebut, lalu bagaimana denganku? Nilai matematikaku paling bagus hanya mencapai 30" Kise menundukan kepalanya lesu.

"Mau tidak mau jika kalian mau ikut raihlah nilai 7" lagi-lagi Akashi menegaskan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, bahkan aku akan menaikan nilaiku menjadi 8" Aomine terlihat yakin dan semangat.

"Itu lebih bagus" puji Akashi.

"Mine-chin, apa kau bisa? Nilai Bahasa Inggris Mine-Chin saja dapat 5, nilai sejarah dapat 4 dan nilai matematika dapat 4. Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa naik jadi 8" Murasakibara memjelaskan nilai Aomine yang sebenarnya.

"Diam kau Murasakibara, jangan remehkan aku. Kau juga buruk hanya dalam pelajaran bahasa jepang saja kau mendapat nilai 6 dan di semua mata pelajaran nilaimu 4, masih bagus nilaiku" Aomine tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tunjukan pada Mine-chin kalau akau akan mendapatkan 9"

"Oh baiklah aku akan dapat 10"

"Jangan bercanda mendapatkan 7 saja susah, Mine-Chin"

"Kau yang jangan bercanda!"

"Kenapa malah mereka yang bertengkar?" Kise hanya menatap sayu kedua temanya yang beradu argumen.

"Biarkan saja. Setidaknya mereka punya motivasi untuk meningkatkan nilai" seru Midorima setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Anu, Akashi_-Kun_, apa itu juga berlaku untukku?" tanya Kuroko yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan kebisingan di sekitarnya.

"Iya" jawab Akashi, Kuroko yang mendapat jawaban singkat itu tidak lagi melebarkan matanya. Dia malah menatap Akashi tajam seakan mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dan mengatakan _'aku butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat nilai sempurna'_

.

.

.

Tepat pukul _lima_ sore, karena mereka tidak latihan. Kelima anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan anggota ke enam bayangan memutuskan untuk pulang dan belajar. Besok adalah ujian sementara yang di adakan sekolah, jadi setidaknya mereka bisa mengukur kemampuan mereka selama belum ujian yang sesungguhnya. Kuroko dan Akashi terlihat berjalan bersama. Mereka berjalan tanpa mengobrol, tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai topik pembicaraan sampai akhirnya mata Kuroko melihat matahari terbenam dari jembatan yang mereka lewati.

"_Kirei _(Cantik), Akashi_-kun_ lihat, jika di lihat dari dekat sungguh pemandangan yang indah" Akashi yang di panggil Kuroko berhenti dan melihat apa yang Kuroko tunjuk.

"Iya, aku jarang berjalan kaki jadi, aku tidak tau ada tempat seindah ini. Dan kenapa kau seakan baru melihatnya, Tetsuya?" Akashi memang sangat jelih. Kuroko hanya diam dan menatap Akashi datar. Ini hanya kalimat agar Akashi bisa mengobrol denganya, dan sebenarnya Kuroko setiap hari melihat matahari terbenam saat pulang sekolah.

"Aku hanya memulai pembicaraan"

"Cara yang bagus, setidaknya kau juga harus mencari cara agar nilaimu lebih dari yang aku harapkan Tetsuya"

"Tapi, itu membutuhkan waktu"

"Aku tau,maka dari itu kau harus memulainya dari sekarang."

"Aku akan berusaha"

"Anak yang baik, dan untuk memberimu semangat belajar sore ini aku akan..." Akashi tiba-tiba berjalan beberapa langkah kearah Kuroko. Lalu Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko tiba-tiba. Di antara matahari terbenam ciuman mereka terlihat gelap dan juga sangat hangat. Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

_**-100 : 50-**_

_**Teikou, 10 : 00 AM**_

_**Class 3-1 **_

Kelas 3-1 adalah kelas Akashi dan Midorima. Mereka mengerjakan ujian sementara dengan tenang dan juga penuh konsentrasi. Tangan Midorima terlihat lancar saat menjawab soal yang ada di depanya apa lagi kali ini dia membawa 52 kartu dalam kotak yang menjadi _Lucky item_nya. Sama halnya dengan Akashi, asyik menulis jawaban tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan melamunkan sesuatu.

"_Apa yang aku lakukan kemarin sore? harusnya aku tidak mencium Tetsuya. Apa benar dia bisa mengerjakan dengan baik hari ini?"_ Itulah pikiran Akashi saat ini. Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskanya, Akashi kembali fokus untuk mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

_**Class**_

_**3-2**_

Kelas 3-2 adalah kelas Kuroko, Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara. Mereka memang tidak terlalu unggul di banding dengan Akashi dan Midorima tapi, Kiselah yang paling menderita saat ini. Dia benar-benar menjadi no.2 dari bawah saat ujian semester yang lalu dan kali ini nilainya akan di akumulasi bersama keputusan para pemain basket yang akan ikut di pertandingan musim panas. Ini sungguh membuat Kise hanya bisa menatap kosong kertas ujianya. Sedangkan Muraskibara dan Aomine terbilang masih beruntung dari pada Kise, walaupun nilai mereka tidak mencapai setengah mereka selalu santai dan biasa saja. Tapi, kali ini mereka snagat serius menatap soal ujian yang ada di atas meja mereka. Lalu Kuroko, dia lebih baik di banding ketiga teman satu timnya, tidak buruk dan juga tidak bagus. Nilai kuroko kadang mendaptkan 7 tapi, itu hanya beberapa di nilai mata pelajaran dan paling sering hanya mendapatkan 6. Seperti dugaan Akashi, Kuroko tampak gusar dan bingung hari ini. Berulang kali dia meghela nafas dan mencoba mengingat jawaban yang akan dia tulis.

Bel akhirnya berbunyi, ujian sementara kali ini membuat Kuroko dan yang lain tegang dengan nilai yang akan mereka dapatkan.

"Bagaimana ini?" keluah Kise yang ada di belakang Kuroko. Kuroko yang biasanya menghibur Kise malah dia yang butuh hiburan.

"_Apa ini karena ciuman Akashi-kun kemarin?"_ gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Tidak peduli apa yang di keluhkan orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana ujian kalian?" suara yang tidak asing untuk Kuroko dan ketiga temanya. Akashi yang di ikuti Midorima dari belakang masuk ke dalam kelas Kuroko.

"Aku yakin saat di berikan nanti aku mendapat 8" tebak yakin Aomine.

"Jangan terlalu yakin Mine-chin"

"Aku tidak bisa, Midorimacchi pinjamkan aku pensilmu" Kise memberikan wajah sedihnya di depan Midorima.

"Aku akan memberikanya padamu, tapi kau harus mengambilnya dulu. Pensil itu ada pada Akashi" penjelasan Midorima membuat Kise kembali menyimpan wajahnya di meja.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Akashi.

"Hai, Akashi_-kun_" jawab Kuroko kaget.

"_Sudah ku duga seharusnya kemarin aku tidak menciumnya"_ sebelum membuka mulutnya Akashi bergumam dalam hati saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang terlalu tegang. "Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Akashi.

"Semoga baik-baik saja" Kuroko menjawabnya dengan lesu. Akashi menghela nafas lalu memegang tangan Kuroko, sekali lagi Kuroko terkejut.

"Jangan khawatir, ini masih ujian sementara saja. Aku ingin kau melakukan yang terbaik saat ujian yang asli nanti"

"_Hai,_ Akashi_-kun_" Akashi melepas tangan Kuroko.

"Shintarou, ayo kembali ke kelas dan menunggu hasil ujian hari ini" ajak Akashi pada Midorima lalu mereka keluar kelas Kuroko.

.

.

Pulang sekolah mereka berkumpul di depa gerbang sambil menunjukan nilai mereka. Akashi sempurna dia mendapatkan nilai 100, Midorima mendaptkan nilai 98, Aomine yang sedari tadi merasa yakin tatap mendapatkan di bawah rata-rata 50, Murasakibara mendapatkan nilai 53, Kise mendapatkan 45 dan Kuroko 60.

"Kalian sudah berusaha, teruskan belajar kalian jika tetap ingin bermain basket" Akashi berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Kuroko yang melihat Akashi pergi mendahuluinya, berlari kecil agar tidak ketinggalan.

"Huft... walaupun tanpa kalian aku dan Akashi bisa memenangkan pertandingan" Midorima menyindiri mereka dengan wajah yang dingin seperti biasa. Aomine yang merasa kesal hanya diam lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Midorimacchi, tolonglah aku"

"Kise-chin, yang bisa menolongmu hanya dirimu sendiri. _Ganbatte!_"Muraskibara yang masih bisa santai meninggalkan Kise dan Midorima.

"Kise!"

"_Nani?_(Apa?)"

"Aku akan membantumu belajar saat akan ujian," tawaran Midorima membuat mata Kise cemerlang."Tapi, dengan satu syarat" lanjut Midorima.

"Syarat?"

"Hm, pinjamkan tanda tangan Yui kepadaku"

"Hehh? Untuk apa?" tanya Kise heran.

"Besok _Lucky item_ku adalah barang yang di tanda tangani artis, dan kau punyakan?"

"Tapi, itu baju dalamku."

"Aku hanya meminjamnya satu hari"

"Tapi, bagaimana denganku? Lagi pula tidak mungkin Midorimacchi membawa baju dalam kemana-mana kan?"

"Jangan bodoh! Aku bisa memasukanya di dalam tas asalkan aku membawanya. Sebenarnya aku yang heran, apa yang kau lakukan sampai tanda tangan Yui ada di dalam baju dalammu hah?" selidik Midorima.

"Itu bukan aku yang memintanya, tapi kakaku dia membawa baju dalamku. Untung saja bukan celana dalamku."

"Bodoh! Itu syaratku jika kau mau, besok bawa baju dalammu" Midorima meninggalkan Kise yang hanya mematung di depan gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Lagi dan lagi, suasana hampa dan sunyi yang Kuroko dan Akashi perlihatkan, seperti biasa Akashi berjalan di depan Kuroko dan ada jarak 1 meter di antara mereka. Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menghadap Kuroko yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir"

"Iya, aku tau"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja, aku kira aku bisa menjawab semuanya," Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata yang sedih. "Ternyata aku salah." lalu Kuroko kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Mau pergi jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Kemana?"

"Bagaimana jika ketoko buku?" Kuroko terlihat bersemangat saat Akashi mencoba menghiburnya untuk pergi ketoko buku.

Toko buku yang biasa Kuroko kunjungi, kali ini Kuroko antusias untuk mencari buku apa yang akan dia beli. Matanya mengitari setiap rak da judul buku yang berada di samping buku. Kuroko mengambil salah satu buku yang kali ini menyita perhatianya.

"Cara belajar dengan muda" ujar Kuroko lirih membaca judul buku yang dia bawa. "Akashi-_kun,_ bagaimana kalau buku ini? Apa akan bisa membantuku? Aku jarang membeli buku yang seperti ini" Kuroko berbalik dan memperlihatkan buku yang dia dapatkan.

"Bagus, beli saja itu mungkin akan membantumu"

"Mungkin?"

"Iya, tergantung bagaimana otakmu menyerap caranya" sungguh kalimat yang sangat kejam dan blak-blakan. Tapi itulah Akashi, Kuroko hanya diam lalu mencoba membuka buku yang barus aja dia dapatkan. Sedangkan Akashi belum mendapatkan buku yang dia inginkan. Akashi melihat kearah Kuroko, matanya berkedip saat melihat Kuroko yang fokus membaca buku.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun aku akan mem..." baru saja Kuroko menghadap Akashi tiba-tiba bibirnya mendarat di bibir Akashi. Mata Kuroko melebar untuk kesekian kalinya. Akashi selalu mencium Kuroko tiba-tiba dan memang itu terbiasa hanya saja, ini adalah tempat umum,saat ini itulah pikiran Kuroko. Akashi melepas ciumnya lalu memegang pipi Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya.

"Akashi_-kun_, ini tempat umum"

"Aku tau"

"Bagaimana jika orang melihatnya?"

"Maka dari itu aku akan menutupnya dengan buku" Akashi kembali mencium bibir Kuroko tapi,kali ini tangan kanan Akashi menutupi ciuman itu dengan buku yang dia pegang. Akashi dan Kuroko menjadi sepasang kekasih saat mereka memenangkan kejuaraan Nasional kedua tahun lalu, dan itu sudah terjadi satu tahun. Hubungan yang sudah di ketahui anggota yang lain.

_**-100 : 50-**_

Ujian sekolah akhirnya di adakan, semua murid Teikuo tampak antusias. Mereka yang mendapat tantangan agar nilai lebih bagus pun siap untuk menghadapi apapun yang terjadi asalkan mereka sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai di atas rata-rata.

Selama 3 hari ujian di adakan dengan 5 mata pelajaran yang di ujikan. Dan di hari ketiga mereka semakin percaya diri untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada di depan mereka. Sebelum mereka pulang, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Kuroko menuju tempat latihan. Dan inilah detik-detik terakhir untuk menentukan apakah mereka bisa ikut pertandingan atau tidak.

"Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi yang memperlihatkan nilai dulu" tawar Kise.

"Baiklah" jawab Akashi.

"Aku tidak keberatan" tambah Midorima. Akashi dan Midorima menunjukan nilai mereka. Sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama pelajaran yang mereka ikuti selama ujian dan nilai semua lengkap di dalam kertas tersebut.

"_Sugoi _(Hebat), Akashicchi sempurna. Semua mata pelajaran mendapat nilai 100" puji Kise melihat daftar nilai Akashi.

"Mido-chin juga walaupun nilai Sejarah 90 tapi yang lain nilainya 100" Murasakibara juga memuji sekaligus mengkritik Midorima.

"Aku kurang teliti dalam mengerjakan sejarah, tapi ini bukan nilai terbaikku" jawab Midorima.

"Akashi dan Midorima memang sudah pintar dari awal tapi kalian pasti terkejut melihat nilaiku, Lihatlah!" Aomine dengan yakin menujukan nilainya pada semua anggota dan benar. Luar biasa di luar perkiraan semua mata pelajaran Aomine mendapatkan nilai 8 kecuali nilai matematika Aomine yang mendapatkan nilai 75.

"Aominecchi hebat" Kise terlihat kagum, sedangkan Aomine hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Mine-chin masih kalah denganku, nilaiku semuanya 8 dan malah ada 9 di nilai Bahasa Jepang" Kemudian Muraskibara memperlihatkan nilainya. Semua yang melihat juga kagum kecuali Aomine yang merasa kalah dengan Murasakibara.

"Lain kali nilaiku akan sesempurna Akashi!" Tegas Aomine sebal.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu itu Mine-chin. _Ganbatte!_" jawab Murasakibara santai.

"Ryouta, bagaimana nilaimu?" tanya Akashi.

"Jangan membuatku malu Kise, aku sudah mengajarimu dan itu adalah kejadian langkah. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" seru Midorima mematahkan semangat Kise yang akan memperlihatkan nilainya.

"Eto, bagaimana ya? Aku-aku tidak tau ini bagus atau tidak" Kise menunjukan nilainya dan semua mata terkejut saat nilai Kise mendapatkan angka 9 di semua mata pelajaran, bahkan nilai Sejarah Midorima kalah dengan nilai Sejarah Kise yang mendapatkan 94.

"Hoy, Kise apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa nilaimu sebagus itu?" tanya Aomine tambah kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya belajar bersama Midorimacchi sebelum ujian" bela Kise dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia menunjukan nilainya.

"Kise-chin, walaupunn itu benar tapi tidak mungkin sebagus itu" Murasakibara mendukung Aomine.

"Tapi, itu kenyataanya" dan mereka bertiga sibuk berkomentar. Midorima melihat kearah Kuroko yang masih memegang dan tidak menunjukan nilai ujianya.

"Kuroko, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Midorima. Kise, Murasakibara dan Aomine berhenti berdebat dan melihat kearah Kuroko yang memasang wajah datar.

"Aku sudah berusaha" jawab Kuroko.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Akashi menyelidiki.

"Aku rasa nilai kalian lebih bagus dari nilaiku, tapi ini sudah yang aku bisa" Kuroko menunjukan nilainya dan...

"Uwah, pas-pasan..." seru mereka semua saat melihat nilai Kuroko yang hanya mendapatkan nilai 7 tapi, nilai Bahasa Jepang Kuroko 8.

"Bagaimana Akashi? Nilai Kuroko biasa saja?" tanya Midorima.

"Nilai rata-rata minimal adalah 7 dan itu sudah cukup untuk Tetsuya bisa ikut bertanding, walaupun menurutku itu sangat kurang." Kise yang mendengar penuturan Akashi tersenyum lalu merangkul Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, walaupun pas-pasan tapi Kurokocchi bisa ikut pertandingan" 

"_Hai,_ Kise-kun, lain kali aku akan berusaha lagi"

.

.

Kuroko kali ini berjalan di samping Akashi, mereka kembali pulang bersama setelah ujian selesai karena selama ujian keduanya tidak saling bertemu dan hanya memfokuskan diri untuk belajar dan mendapatkan nilai yang di inginkan.

"_Gomenasai_, Akashi_-kun_"

"Untuk apa?"

"Nilaiku tidak sebagus yang Akashi_-kun_ perkirakan"

"Apa aku memarahimu tadi?"

"Tidak, tapi kelihatan kau belum puas"

"Kau benar Tetsuya, aku memang belum puas dengan nilaimu tapi kembali lagi padamu. Itu tergantung dirimu sendiri" Kuroko yang merasa bersalah menundukan kepalanya sambil berjalan. Tiba-tiba Akashi memukul kepala Kuroko.

"_Itai_ (sakit)" keluh Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya?" Kuroko berhenti menundukan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Akashi.

"Aku mengecewakanmu, Akashi_-kun_"

"Mungkin iya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebusnya?" Kuroko menatap tajam Akashi, jalanan yang sepi di antara pohon sakura yang mulai tumbuh perlahan karena memasuki musim panas. Dedaunan yang sangat indah dan juga lembut terjatuh kearah mereka tapi, tak satupun dari mereka menghiraukanya. Akashi dan Kuroko saling menatap tajam.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Akashi_-kun_ inginkan"

"Apapun?"

"Apapun."

"Jadilah miliku hari ini" Kuroko melebarkan matanya lagi tapi kali ini seulas senyum dia perlihatkan di depan Akashi.

"Baiklah" Akashi berjalan kearah Kuroko, dia menyentuh pipi Kuroko dengan lembut mata Kuroko tertutup menikmati setiap helaian tangan Akashi yang saat ini menyentuh wajahnya. Perlahan tangan Akashi mengangkat wajah Kuroko lalu menciumnya, melumat setiap bagian bibir mungil Kuroko dengan mata yang tertutup membiarkan angin berhembus manja dan masuk ke dalam ciuman hangat mereka.

.

.

_**Akashi House**_

_**In Akashi Room 7 : 00 PM**_

Akashi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dia menaruh handuk di atas kepala dan mencoba mengeringkan rambut merahnya. Akashi melihat Kuroko yang saat ini fokus membaca buku yang ada di dalam kamar Akashi.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Buku _Mistery_, aku kaget Akashi_-kun_ membaca buku seperti ini"

"Kau belum mengenalku sepenuhnya Tetsuya"

"Iya, dan hari ini aku akan menyelidikinya siapa Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya"

"Baik, mandilah dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan yang kau butuhkan di kamar mandi" Kuroko berdiri lalu menaruh buku yang barusan dia baca. Kuroko berjalan menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Akashi mengambil sebuah kaos lalu memakainya.

Beberapa menit Akashi menunggu bahkan dia membawakan Kuroko makanan dan minuman untuknya.

"Apa aku lama?" tanya Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih terlihat basah walaupun sudah dia keringkan dengan handuk yang dia bawa.

"Lumayan, duduklah aku membawakan makanan untukmu" Kuroko duduk di depan Akashi lalu melihat makanan yang Akashi bawa.

"Ini terlalu banyak, Murasakibara_-kun_ mungkin akan senang jika melihat ini."

"Kau masih saja ingat dengan mereka."

"Tentu saja, kitakan teman."

"Iya, kita adalah teman." Akashi tersenyum.

Cukup lama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dari pulang sekoah hingga makan dan juga bermain game dan menonton film, tepat pukul _satu_ pagi Akashi melihat Kuroko tertidur di sampingnya. Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di _bad_ Akashi. Tapi perlahan Akashi menggeser kepala Kuroko dan menaruh di pundaknya. Akashi tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Kuroko.

"Saat ujian adalah hal yang paling tidak aku inginkan, yaitu saat aku jauh darimu dan sekarang aku baru sadar betapa berartinya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bagi Akashi Seijuurou" Akashi perlahan mendekati bibir Kuroko dan menciumnya lembut tapi tiba-tiba ciuman itu di kendalikan Kuroko, dia membuka mata dan membalas ciuman Akashi. "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Akashi saat melepas ciumanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur saat Akashi_-kun_ menciumku"

"_Gomen_, aku membangunkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah hari ini aku sudah jadi milikmu walaupun Akashi_-kun_ membangunkan aku berulang kali tidak masalah" Akashi memegang kepala Kuroko lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kuroko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi_-kun_" Akashi mencium Kuroko sedangkan tanganya melepas kancing baju Kuroko perlahan ciuman itu semakin dalam, Kuroko yang mencoba membalas akhirnya pasrah. Akashi yang selesai melepas kancing baju Kuroko memeluk tubuh Kuroko, perlahan tanganya mengangkat tubuh Kuroko hingga keatas tempat tidur dengan ciuman yang belum bisa mereka lepaskan. Tubuh Kuroko kini ada di bawah Akashi saat Akashi melepas ciumanya, Akashi membelai lembut wajah Kuroko dan Kuroko menikmati itu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, karena saat ini kau miliku jadi apapun yang aku inginkan itu kau harus mengatakan _'iya'_ padaku"

"Baiklah" Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko tangan Kuroko meremas rambut Akashi hingga kini mereka beradu malam dengan kesunyian. Tidak ada siapapun dan tidak ada seorangpun. Hanya ada Kuroko Tetsuya dan orang dia cintai Akashi Seijuuro. Malam yang indah saat hanya ada mereka, hanya ada bau wangi parfum mereka dan hanya ada pelukan di antara mereka. Akashi dan Kuroko dua insan yang di satukan dalam cinta, tidak memandang siapa dan bagaimana tapi perasaan yang mereka miliki saat ini yaitu saling mencintai.

Orang yang sempurna tidak akan selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang sempurna, Tuhan itu adil orang yang sempurna akan mendapatkan orang yang belum bisa sempurna hingga mereka bersatu dan menjadi satu kesempurnaan.

_**END**_

_**Note : Bagaimana ini, ini pertama kalinya lho :v Hayo hayo yang baca wajib dan harus review lho jika tidak gunting Akashi akan saya terbangkan dari sini :v. Ini FF yang saya buat tanpa mikir *Hehhhh! 5 jam 15 Word jadi 16 karena saya kasih judul dan Note :v**_


	2. Sequel

_**100 : 50 (Sequel)**_

_**Title : One day (Monochrome Kiss)**_

_**Author : Lee Se11y4**_

_**Genre : Romance , Comedy etc**_

_**Leght : Oneshot**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Cast : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Other Cast : Kiseki No Sedai ( Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Muraskibara)**_

* * *

Klub Basket SMP Teikou. Tim yang sangat kuat dengan lebih dari seratus anggota dan juara turnamen Nasional tiga kali berturut-turut. Dalam catatan cemerlang tersebut ada lima orang pemain berbakat yang kehebatanya hanya bisa di temukan setiap sepuluh tahun sekali yang sering di sebut sebagai Kiseki no Sedai, tapi ada isu lain tentang Kiseki no Sedai. Tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun, tidak ada catatan permainan, ada satu anggota lain yang di akui oleh lima pemain berbakat tersebut. Anggota bayangan keenam.

Malam yang indah saat Kuroko harus menjaga dirinya agar bisa menghangatkan orang yang dia cintai saat ini. Burung yang berkicau membangunkan pemilik mata biru yang lembut itu, perlahan retina matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam jendela kamar Akashi yang tidak di tutup sejak tadi malam. Kuroko menghela nafas lelah dan melirik laki-laki yang membahagiakanya tadi malam masih tertidur lelap. Kuroko tersenyum dan membiarkan tangan laki-laki bersurai merah itu berada di tubuhnya. Kuroko mengubah posisi tidurnya lalu menghadap kearah Akashi, dia memandang setiap inci wajah Akashi yang tepat di depanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mencintaimu, Akashi-kun" gumam Kuroko agar Akashi tidak terbangun. Kuroko perlahan membela wajah Akashi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, bibirnya mendekati bibir tipis Akashi dan membiarkan ciuman lembut itu beberapa detik menempel. Tapi, sungguh hal yang tidak di duga Akashi langsung menarik tengkuk Kuroko dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, sontak Kuroko terkejut dengan balasan kasar Akashi. Kuroko meremas rambut Akashi saat ciuman itu mulai merasa lebh dalam dari dugaan Kuroko.

"_Ohayo Tetsuya_" sapa Akashi dengan senyuman manisnya sambil melepas ciuman pagi mereka.

"Akashi_-kun_ curang, aku kira masih tidur" protes Kuroko sebal sambil terbangun dengan tubuh tanpa busana.

"Aku memang masih tidur, kau membangunkanku dengan ciumanmu" jelas Akashi yang masih membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? _Gomen_, aku kira Akashi_-kun_ tidak akan merasakanya, itukan hanya ciuman biasa" jawab Kuroko yang merasa malu.

"Ciumanmu tidak ada yang biasa bagiku, jadi secepat apapun kau menciumku akan terasa berbeda" lagi-lagi Akashi membuat wajah Kuroko semakin memerah malu.

"Bagunlah, ini sudah pagi" Kuroko turun dari tempat tidur Akashi yang cukup besar hanya untuk dua orang itu tidur.

"Hari ini kan libur, jadi walaupun aku bangun siang tidak akan apa-apa" Akashi kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Kuroko yang selesai memakai baju dan celana mendekati Akashi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi, Akashi-_ku_n harus mandi dan sarapankan? Jika terus tidur kapan mandi dan sarapanya?" Kuroko mencoba melepaskan selimut dari tubuh Akashi, tapi inilah Akashi yang selalu agresif di depan Kuroko, dia menarik tangan Kuroko hingga Kuroko kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Akashi.

"Tetaplah seperti ini sebentar" ujar Akashi sambil memeluk Kuroko dan menutup matanya.

"Akashi-_kun_..."

"Diamlah"

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama" Akashi semakin menarik tubuh Kuroko kearah pelukanya sedangkan Kuroko tenggelam di dalam dada Akashi dengan wajah yang begitu menikmati pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

"Aku jadi ingat saat Akashi-_kun_ menyatakan cinta padaku"

"Kapan? Aku tidak menyatakan cinta padamu, kau yang menyatakan cinta padaku"

"Kenapa aku? Akashi-_kun_ duluan yang bilang"

"Ingatlah lagi apa yang aku katakan, aku tidak menyatakan cinta" Kuroko terdiam dan kembali mengingat apa yang Akashi lakukan saat pertama kali terjalin hubungan ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

.

.

"Yosha! Kita menang!"Teriak anggota Tim basket Teikou saat mendapatkan kejuaraan Nasional yang ke 2 kalinya antar SMP. Semua wajah terlihat bahagia dan juga senang. Mereka bahkan saling berpelukan satu sama lain di lapangan dengan sorak-sorai penonton yang luar biasa.

"Momocchi, apa benar tidak ikut?" tanya Kise saat di luar gedung dan ingin merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan makan bersama.

"Hm, _Gomen mina-san_ aku tidak bisa ikut, aku di telpon harus segera pulang" jawab Momoi

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, karena mereka melihat tim kita menang di TV jadi kami sekeluarga akan merayakan bersama" Momoi tersenyum gembira di depan mereka.

"_Sou ka_, baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi dulu Momocchi"

"Ok" Momoi tersenyum saat melihat Kisek no Sedai dan Kuroko berjalan bersama merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Sepi, sejak Nijimura_-san_ lulus dan pindah ke Amerika tidak ada yang meramaikan tim" Murasakibara angkat bicara sambil memakan snack yang dari tadi dia bawa.

"Iya, tapi ini pilihan terbaik. Aku dengar Nijimura-_san_ keluar negeri bukan hanya karena ingin melanjutkan sekolah tapi untuk mengajak ayahnya berobat" tambah Midorima memperjelas sambil memegang sebuah perahu kecil dari kayu sebagai Lucky item hari ini.

"Hm, begitu. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir apa hanya kita ber enam yang akan merayakanya?" Kise dan yang lain melihat ke belakang tapi, apa yang Kise katakan itu benar anggota yang lain tidak ikut merayakan bersama Kiseki no Sedai dan Kuroko. Berbagai alasan mereka dengar tapi tidak menyurutkan keinginan mereka untuk merayakan dan makan bersama.

"Biarkan saja, yang penting hari ini makan dan makan aku lapar" keluh Aomine sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mine-Chin harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu" sanggah Murasakibara.

"Kita akan makan di mana?" tanya Kuroko yang dari tadi tidak bicara, Kise yang berjalan bersama Murasakibara di depan Kuroko dan Akashi menoleh sambil berpikir.

"Aku juga tidak tau" jawab Kise.

"Bagaimana kalau _yakiniku_ saja, atau kue _manju_. Aku ingin makan itu" celetuk Aomine yang ada di depan Kise bersama Midorima.

"Aku terserah kalian" Midorima pasrah.

"_Barbeqque_ saja" usul Murasakibara.

"Akashicchi, kau ingin kemana?" tanya Kise menoleh kearah Akashi yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan komentarnya.

"Terserah kalian"

"Bagaimana jika ke toko kue biasanya saja, aku suka Vanilla Shake di sana" Kuroko mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Kuroko, tidak perlu bingung mencari tempat makan" Midorima setuju usul Kuroko.

"Baiklah yang penting makan" Aomine juga setuju.

"Padahal aku ingin makan daging hari ini" dan Murasakibara terpaksa ikut setuju.

Perjalanan yang sepi, mereka masing-masing tidak bicara dan juga saling mengobrol. Bukanya canggung tapi mereka tidak tau ingin membahas dengan topik apa, sampai sebuah kalimat mengejutkan mereka.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita jadian" seru Akashi tiba-tiba.

HEH?

Hening.

Kalimat Akashi menyita waktu orang yang mendengarnya, Kise, Muraskibara, Aomine dan Midorima menghentikan langkah dan melihat kearah Akashi dan Kuroko yang berjalan di belakang bersama. Mereka hanya memperjelas kalimat tiba-tiba Akashi, bukan hanya mereka berempat yang kaget bahkan Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata yang melebar luar biasa.

"Kenapa kalian melihatiku seperti itu?" tanya Akashi menatap tajam kearah empat temanya.

"Aku tadi mendengar Akashicchi ingin mengajak Kurokocchi pacaran"

"Kisechin juga mendengarnya?" tanya Muraskibara memastikan

"Aku kira hanya aku yang mendengar"tambah Aomine bingung.

"Intinya kita berempat mendengar kalimat mengejutkan Akashi" Midorima menarik kesimpulan.

"Benar, kenapa? ada yang salah?" tanya Akashi datar.

"Tidak" jawab ke empatnya serentak lalu kembali fokus berjalan seakan pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun, Akashi juga berjalan kembali di belakang mereka, meninggalkan Kuroko yang mematung heran, terkejut, bingung setengah mati.

"Apa yang Akashi-_kun_ katakan tadi?"

_**Restoran, 4 : 20 PM**_

Di meja yang cukup lebar dan panjang kini hanya ada sisa makanan dan piring kosong yang terhidangkan. Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai tampak kenyang dengan makanan yang baru saja mengisi perut mereka. Tapi, tidak berlaku dengan Murasakibara, selesai makan dia malah memesan hidangan penutup dan kembali mengisi perutnya.

"Murasakibara, apa isi perutmu?" tanya Aomine yang melihat makanan Murasakibara.

"Makanan" jawab singkat Mursakibara sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Makanan ini tidak di hitung, bayar sendiri" ujar Midorima yang saat ini melihat berapa bill yang harus dia bayar.

"Mido-chin ini hanya sedikit, tidak akan mahal jika kau membayarnya juga" Murasakibara mulai merajuk.

"Tidak" jawab tegas Midorima.

"Mido-chin, pelit"

"Aku yang membayarkan makananmu masih saja bilang aku pelit, apa aku perlu mengeluarkan daftar makananmu dari isi dompetku?" Midorima mulai naik pitam.

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu protes"

"Midorimacchi, banyak sekali uang yang kau bawa"

"Ini bukan uangku saja, Akashi juga ikut andil dalam pembayaran makanan kalian" Midorima berdiri dan membayar makanan mereka menuju kasir.

"Aka-chin, bayarin ini juga ya"

"Murasakibaracchi, tidak mau menyerah ya"

"Apapun dia akan lakukan untuk makanan" ejek Aomine.

"Baiklah"

HAH?

Lagi-lagi terkejut. Hening.

"Hoy, Akashi, kau serius membayarinya?" Aomine meyakinkan kapten basketnya.

"Iya"

"Akashi-_kun_ apa uangmu tidak habis?" tanya Kuroko setelah meminum Vanilla Shake kesukaanya.

"Tidak, aku membawa lebih" Midorima barus aja kembali dari membayar makanan "Shintarou, bayarkan makanan Atsushi" lanjut Akashi pada Midorima. Midorima terkejut.

"Kau yakin Akashi?"

"Iya, sisanya masih adakan? Bayarkan saja lalu kita pulang" Midorima yang tidak bisa bilang apa-apa hanya diam dan kembali membayar makanan Murasakibara.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari restoran, Murasakibara terlihat begitu puas dengan makanan yang dia sembunyikan di dalam perut, wajahnya berbinar sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Baiklah,sampai di sini saja aku pulang kearah sana" Aomine berpisah dengan yang lain.

"Aku juga, ini sudah sore"

"Midorimacchi, aku ikut denganmu"

"Aka-chin, terimakasih untuk makananya. Aku akan pulang duluan" Murasakibara dengan menikmati sisa makananya berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko dan Akashi yang tinggal berdua. Kuroko melihat Akashi yang masih diam di tempat sedangkan Kuroko bingung harus bicara apa pada orang yang saat ini bersamanya.

"Mengejutkan sekali Akashicchi bilang seperti itu pada Kurokocchi" Kise yang berjalan bersama Midorima mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja, itu terserah Akashi" respon Midorima.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa bilang begitu saja tanpa mendengar jawaban Kurokocchi?"

"Kise?"

"Hm?"

"Kau berisik sekali! Kenapa kau yang bingung? Harusnya Kuroko yang bingung mendapat pernyataan cinta Akashi?"

"Itu bukan pernyataan cinta, Midorimacchi"

"Memang kedengaranya tidak, tapi jika ada orang yang mengatakan itu bukankah itu sama saja menyatakan cinta?"

"Tapi, tadi bukan menyatakan cinta!"

"Terserah! Jika kau tidak diam, aku akan mengusirmu dari sini"

"Mana bisa? Ini tempat umum"

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun"

"Tidak, Midorimacchi tidak bisa makan seperti Murasakibaracchi"

"Diam kau!"

"Midorimacchi juga diam"

"Kau berisik Kise!"

"Midorimacchi juga"

Perjalanan yang panjang dan sangat bising untuk Midorima, Kise yang terus melanjutkan kalimatnya membuat Midorima mengharuskan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan konyol Kise.

Sedangkan Kuroko dan Akashi terlihat berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. Kuroko yang tidak tau harus berbicara apa hanya diam dan berjalan di samping Akashi.

"Apa kau memikirkan yang tadi aku katakan?" Akashi membuka mulutnya.

"_Hai_" jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, Akashi-_kun_" jawaban Kuroko membuat Akashi berhenti lalu dia berjalan dan menghadap Kuroko, Kuroko heran, dia melihat kearah Akashi dengan pandangan mata yang sangat kebingungan.

"Baiklah? Muda sekali kau menjawabnya?"

"Akashi-_kun_ juga muda sekali mengataknya"

"Jika aku tidak punya perasaan padamu aku tidak akan bilang di depan semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai" pernyataan Akashi membuat Kuroko melebarkan matanya penuh. Perasaan Akashi pada Kuroko? Perasaan apa yang Akashi maksudkan? Cinta? " Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Tetsuya" lanjut Akashi saat mendapat tatapan tajam Kuroko.

"_Gomen_, Akashi-_kun_ aku hanya tidak mengerti"

"Jangan harap aku mengatakan secara jelas padamu, Tetsuya"

"Tidak, aku tidak berharap hal itu. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa secepat ini?"

"Cepat?"

"Hm, secepat ini perasaanku terbalas, walaupun aku tidak mengatakanya pada Akashi-_kun_" kali ini Akashi yang terkejut, jadi perasaan yang sama tapi tidak bisa di lakukan bersama, bahkan memendamnya bersama. Kuroko menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Kita ke toko buku saja" Akashi mencairkan suasana.

"Ha?"

"Kita ke toko buku"

"Baiklah" Kuroko dan Akashi mengganti jalur, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan ke toko buku yang ada di pusat kota. Tapi, saat mereka asyik berjalan langit tiba-tiba mendung. Kuroko dan Akashi berhenti tepat di jembatan, di bawah mereka air sungai yang sangat jernih sampai dasar air pun terlihat dari atas.

"Sepertinya akan hujan" tebak Akashi.

"Hm, ini musim dingin ketika hujan aku berharap akan berganti dengan salju" Kuroko menatap langit sambil tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari hujan mulai turun dan deras seketika mereka bingung akan berteduh di mana sampai Akashi mengandengan tangan Kuroko dan turun ke tepi sungai tepat di bawah jembatan yang mereka lalui tadi.

"Kenapa langsung hujan? Aku tidak bawa payung, Akashi-_kun_ juga tidak membawa?" tanya Kuroko melihat Akashi melepas jas seragamnya dan mengibaskan karena terkena air hujan.

"Tidak" jawab Akashi.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"Terpaksa kita harus menunggu, buka jas seragammu agar tidak masuk angin" Kuroko meletakan tasnya lalu melepas jas seragamnya. Akashi duduk sambil meletakan jasnya di atas tas. Kuroko yang selesai mengeringkan jasnya berjalan kearah Akashi lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Akashi-_kun_, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan, Akashi-_kun_..."

"Lebih lama dari yang kau kira"

"Ha?"

"Sejak, aku bertemu denganmu di tempat latihan bersama Aomine, aku memang saat ini mengangapmu aneh dan jauh dari kata teman. Tapi, aku mulai merasakan hal yang sulit aku pahami. Tapi aku tidak perlu menjelaskanya padamu" Kuroko terdiam lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sungai yang di jatuhi air hujan itu.

Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya bisa diam, hanya ada suara angin dan juga air hujan yang jatuh ke sungai. Semakin deras dan juga deras, suasana semakin malam dan mencekam. Walaupun saat ini matahari belum sepenuhnya bersembunyi tapi tidak seterang saat mereka akan ke toko buku tadi.

"Hacchi!" Kuroko tiba-tiba bersin.

"Pakailah seragamu, mungkin sudah tidak basah" saran Akashi, Kuroko mengambil jasnya dan memakainya kembali.

"Masih dingin, tapi tidak apa-apa ini lebih baik"

"Tetsuya,..."

"_Hai, Akashi-kun_"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk yang akan aku lakukan" Akashi mendekati Kuroko lalu mencium bibirnya, Kuroko terkejut, sangat terkejut matanya melebar dengan jantung yang siap melompat keluar. Tangan kanan Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko yang menyangga tubuhnya di tanah. Sedangkan tangan kiri Akashi memegang tengkuk Kuroko dan memperdalam ciuman meraka.

Hangat dan

Manis

Cukup lama Akashi mencium Kuroko dia melepas ciuman itu dan membiarkan wajah mereka masih berdekatan, Akashi dan Kuroko saling bertukar nafas dan hidung mereka, mata Akashi terbuka dan menatap wajah Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"Tetsuya..."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa menahanya lagi, aku memang bodoh dan tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan tapi aku hanya manusia biasa yang akan takluk dalam cinta, ijinkan aku"

"Hm"

"Gomen Tetsuya" Akashi melepas kancing baju Kuroko dia menjatuhkan tubuh Kuroko di atas rerumputan yang tidak panjang itu, Kuroko membuka matanya dan melihat mata Akashi. Kini tubuh Kuroko terlihat jelas walaupun hanya membuka kancing bajunya saja, Akashi tersenyum dan membelai wajah Kuroko. Tangan Akashi turun ke arah tubuh Kuroko hingga Kuroko mendesah dan menutup matanya.

"Aka-shi-kun to-long hen...Hmmppp" Akashi menyambar bibir lembut Kuroko, Kuroko berulang kali mencoba melepas aat nafasnya mulai terasa hilang, tapi Akashi terus saja mencium Kuroko sedangkan tangan Akashi mulai menyentuh tubuh Kuroko membuat Kuroko memejamkan mata dengan air mata yang keluar begitu saja. Akashi yang merasa air mata Kuroko keluar menghentian ciuman panas itu. Kuroko terlihat sangat kewalahan walaupun hanya ciuman, Akashi tersenyum saat Kuroko membuka matanya.

"_Gomen_"

"_Hm, daijoubu desu, Akashi-kun_"

"_Iie_, tidak di sini, tubuhmu dingin walaupun aku sudah menghangatkanya, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Akashi yang semula ada di atas Kuroko menghindar dan berjalan menuju tasnya. Kuroko duduk lalu mengkancingkan bajunya. "Pakai jasku" Akashi memberikan jasnya pada Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau lebih membutuhkanya" Saat itulah, cinta di antara mereka mulai tumbuh perlahan dari yang semula hanya sebuah bibit kini menjadi pohon kecil di tepi sungai.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback END**_

.

.

"Benar juga, Akashi-_kun_ tidak menyatakan cinta padaku" ujar Kuroko yang masih berada di pelukan Akashi.

"Iya, memang"

"Tapi, hanya dalam sehari Akashi-_kun_ berani melakukanya, kenapa?" tanya Kuroko memancing.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku menahan perasaanku cukup lama"

"Iya, tapi kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tidak tanya kapan aku mulai menyukai, Akashi-_kun_?" Akashi melonggarkan pelukanya lalu melihat kearah Kuroko yang mendongak melihat Akashi.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak, pertama kali aku tau kalau Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun masuk grup satu," sungguh sebuah kejutan untuk Akashi, ini lebih lama dari dugaan Akashi. Bahkan saat mendengarnya Akashi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, "ada apa?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Itu terlalu lama"

"Hm, dan aku bisa menahanya, sampai akhirnya itu terjadi" Akashi menangkup pipi Kuroko lalu mencium bibir Kuroko sekilas.

"Apa hanya sebentar?"

"Apa kau ingin seperti tadi malam?"

"Hm, tapi kita mandi dulu"

"Tidak perlu"

"Ha? Kita mandi dulu lalu sarapan dan..." Ciuman lagi untuk Kuroko karena terlalu cerewet bagi Akashi, terpaksa harus di hentikan dengan cara lain. Ciuman.

"Akashi-_kun_, kita harus..."

"Kau berisik sekali" Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko lalu membawanya di bawah selimut, entah apa yang terjadi pagi itu.

Memendam terlalu lama banyak orang yang bilang akan membuat sisi negatif pada seseorang entah itu dalam cinta,dendam, benci, ragu dan sebagainya. Tapi, cara negetif tersebut tergantung apa yang mereka pendam. Dalam cinta kata memendam itu adalah hal biasa tapi, akan jadi luar biasa ketika saatnya tiba. Hati-hatilah jika memendam sesuatu, jika saatnya tiba kau bahkan tidak atau apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya.

_**END. **_

* * *

_**NB : Sebelum Puasa harus upload ini dulu :v **_


End file.
